fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nishimura Sumire
Nishimura Sumire(西村すみれ'' Nishimura Sumire'') is a protagonist in Destiny Star PreCure, her Cure form is Cure Encode (キュアエンコード'' Kyua Enkōdo''), the maiden of the West. Otherwise she is known as Teasocks (ティーソックス Tīsokkusu) online (aka the internet), named after her dog. She is also part of her school's student council. Personality Sumire is the most studious of the team. She used to spend her breaks and free time with studying before she became a Cure. She still aims to get into her dream high school and college even after meeting Momo and the other Cures but tries to balance her studying with the time she wants to spend with her friends. She dislikes loud people since they disrupt her concentration, her speciality are computers and while she hides it, she excels at hacking. Since she used to spend a lot of time in her room, studying or working on her computer, her diet has been messed up, however she has been trying to fix that. She doesn't have the best relationship with her parents as they've neglected her for most of her life and don't really care what she's doing. Sumire owns two pets, a small black cat called Kuro and a dog called Teasocks who get along well. They were originally strays but Sumire took them with her, not wanting anyone to be neglected like her. Appearance Sumire has purple eyes and pinkish-purple hair with bangs she wears open. Sumire is mostly seen in her school uniform and is sometimes wearing glasses. (TBA) During her transformation, the letter Mem shines on her chest before her outfit appears. For halloween, Sumire dresses up as a sweet or cute looking outfit, the only outfit that is not supposed to be scary. Cure Encode's design is the most futuristic out of all of the Destiny PreCures' designs, most likely due to her being technology based. when she transforms, her hair turns a light pink but her eyes stay the same. She wears a purple dress with pink and silver accents and under it, she wears a semi-transparent skirt. She wears gloves the same colour as her dress and her feet and legs seem to be covered in armor. History Sumire is the current maiden of the west and the only child of her parents. From early on, it was clear that her parents didn't really care about her, so when she started school, Sumire began to study everything she could to get good grades so that her parents might finally acknowledge her. For the same reason, she decided to join the student council, in which she is still active. (TBA) Sumire met Momo when Sumire had passed out on a bench in a public park because of not having eaten anything in the last days. Momo took her home and made her dinner without asking much questions. Because of this, Sumire now calls Momo "Momo-senpai" for "rescuing" her. (TBA) During the final episode, there is a glimpse at where Sumire's life is leading. Her graduation from middle school and leaving South Cross Island for her new highschool, which leads to a tearful goodbye. However, even at her new school she keeps in contact with her friends, getting supported by her boyfriend all the way. After the highschool graduation of Ruri and Kazuha, the Cures meet at the café Natsuko works at and watch the stars, promising to meet each other again for this anniversary before going their own ways. Shortly after, Sumire moves out again to go to university and moves in with her boyfriend. She starts work at an IT company, rising though the ranks and eventually even gaining a secretary, who, along her boyfriend, constantly worries about her overworking. She gets proposed to by her boyfriend and accepts and the two of them are later seen leading the company. Cure Encode "Coding a circuit to the future, Cure Encode!" '(未来へのサーキットのコーディング 、キュアエンコード！ Mirai e no sākitto no kōdingu, Kyua Enkōdo!'') Sumire's other form is '''Cure Encode ''(キュアエンコード Kyua Enkōdo), the other water based, pink and purple themed Cure. After joining the team, she forms a duo with the Cure that joined directly before her, [[Kitamatsu Ruri|'Ruri']]. Her Phoenician letter is Mem, the 13th letter and her cardinal direction is west. She transforms using her 'PreLead. Unlike her teammates, the weapon she recieves, the '''Encode Tablet is not only a weapon but has multiple other uses, as it is a tablet-like device. Cure Encode fills the support role, as her tablet is multifunctional. Transformation PreCure, Encode Calling! '''(プリキュアエンコードコーリング!) Attacks '''Encode Barrier (エンコードバリア) - Cure Encode's first attack. Enables Cure Encode to create a shield Topologic Crack (トポロジッククラック) - Cure Encode's second attack, performed with the Encode Tablet. Etymology Nishimura (西村) - composed from "Nishi" which means west and "Mura" which means town, village; so her name means "west village" or "west town" Sumire (すみれ) - Violet; alternate spelling: 菫 Encode (エンコード) - a techinique to code data (?) Relationships Tsunashi Momo - Sumire is the person Momo visits when she's having trouble studying and her go-to person for whining about her problems (when she has some), in exchange Momo has to cook for her or clean her room. She tells Sumire her most personal problems and is the one she most frequently asks for advice (or stuff she forgot). Sumire greatly respects her because Momo "rescued" her once, leading her to call her "Momo-senpai" despite being the same age. Minamihara Natsuko - They usually get along well, with Sumire often helping Natsuko get the latest merch she wants to buy. However, she sometimes gets quite annoyed by her as she still needs to use her computer herself. The two of them eventually form a strong bond when the group finds out that Natsuko doesn't have parents and how Sumire's parents neglect her, bonding over their problems with their parents. From then on, Natsuko often spends time with Sumire and Ruri. Kitamatsu Ruri - She is Ruri's "intern translator", talking to other people for her since she can't, helping her in everyday life and much more.They are neighbours and they know almost everything about each other, often she only has to look at Ruri to understand what she wants to say, They are inseperable and form a perfect duo. Azumaki Kazuha - Surprisingly, there has yet to be a problem between those two. They like each other, but Kazuha sometimes is sad because Sumire never falls for her jokes. However, since sometimes Sumire knows the jokes, she tends to joke back sometimes. On several occasions, both remark that they feel like they could easily live as each other, hinting at the fact that their places in the story were switched. Trivia * Her design is a combination not often seen in Cure designs, as she is a pink/purple Cure, but not a lead, as well as being technology themed * Originally, Sumire's and Kazuha's places in the story were switched. This was changed for unknown reasons * As said before, Cure Encode's outfit is future/technology inspired, which is rather rare for Cures Gallery SumireCureEncode.png SumireCureEncodeNew.png|Sumire's updated design. SumirePC.jpg|Sumire in front of her PC. Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Destiny Star PreCure Category:User: Fynxfan